Antonius Mede
Anton}} Dictator Antonius Attrebus Mede or Anton (4E 78 – 4E 128), formerly known as Emperor Attrebus Mede II, was Dictator of the Cyrodiilic Republic from 4E 119 to his death and formerly as Emperor of the Tamrielic Empire from 4E 99 to 4E 119. He was nicknamed Mad Dog of Cyrodiil and Butcher of Imperial City by people of Cyrodiil. Under his rule, his popularity as Emperor was faded quickly as few weeks at beginning in his reign. This caused the suffering on both the rich and the poor; even that it caused the deaths of about one hundred in Cyrodiil. He is also remembered the last Emperor of Tamriel. His faded popularity and his reign of terror caused an civil war in Cyrodiil, after the Elder Council recalled the Second Septim Dynasty. After his defeat at the Battle for Ruby Throne at the hands of newly-crowned Ramen Septim as Emperor, Antonius presumably vanished without an trace or murdered, which it was unconfirmed that he was captured or murdered by the Imperaials. Early life Born Attrebus Antonius Mede on 4E 78 on 22nd of Last Seed to Attrebus Mede and unknown mother. In his childhood, he had developing insanity, the same of Mad Emperor Pelagius Septim III. Emperor Attrebus Mede was crowned Attrebus Mede II (which in reality he was number the first) at age of 21 on 4E 99. The amount of losing supported between Medes and people of Cyrodiil in the first weeks of his beginning of his reign. Attrebus Mede was nicknamed Dictator Emperor because of his popularity faded.The Mind of Dictator Emperor His rule as Emperor, was unpopular that mobs to opposed Attrebus Mede; but many of riots by mobs failed. Attrebus often called Mad Attrebus (similar to Pelagius Septim III's insanity). Doctors often attempted to cure the Emperor's madness multiple times, but Attrebus refused. This may cause succession crisis without a bride or issue, he may die childless. Dictator of the Republic Establish of an dictatorship Republic Sources say that an idea of an republic come an demand that while as Emperor, Antonius thinks that he once visit a book across called the "Republic of Hahd", an underwear country. Not any other Tamriel to established a republic while remaining Emperor. Since his popular that his selfish, evil, and tyrant Emperor of Cyrodiil. While the Elder Council demanding the Emperor not to create a republic, because the Empire is failing. Upon establishing an dictatorship in Tamriel, many of Imperials demanding the Emperor-then now Dictator Antonius Mede to resign, which he refused. Antonius even took steps to transform Cyrodiil into a dictatorship republic, and to link more tightly the other provinces of the empire into a single cohesive unit. Even he will be plans to invade other provinces of Tamriel, that will only stop during civil war in Cyrodiil. Antonius was declared himself, the rank of Dictator, with total power over all of Cyrodiil and even the government. He forced the Elder Council to dismissed, which many of the council went into exile as they planned to rise General Reman Septim that successfully restoring the monarchy. During his reign, Antonius was described as one of the worst and the only dictator who made Cyrodiil into a dictatorship republic. With the Septims are banned, and replaced with Mede, which only to be Septim Coin to be bring back into Cyrodiil. Decline and Independence Nations During the reign of Attrebus Mede II, the people of Cyrodiil during that time often called, "one of the worst Emperors of Cyrodiil." His worse and also the cause of his downfall when he mistook Talos as an Necromancer; which proven false and Attrebus may have been a Daedric worshipper which often summoned Mad-god Sheogorath because of his madness. His empire (Cydrodiil, Skyrim, High Rock and Hammerfall) gaining independent respectfully, which his empire left with Cydrodiil—but Skyrim, Hammerfall and High Rock remaining alliances with each other and the Empire. Cyrodiilic Civil War The Elder Council call the restoration of Septim dynasty, which they reach out General Reman Septim, and Elder Council councilor. Reman raise arms and raise a army, which supported by Empire's own Imperial Legion, Skyrim and Morrowind; up to almost 900,000 troops. Even though that Antonius wasn't present at all battles included Battle of Rivalry, Battle of Silver Road, Raid of the Ages and Battle for Ruby ThroneAlthough he was present at Battle for Ruby Throne, but wasn't partpaliate in battle. (which all battles were win for Cephorus). Death After the Battle for Ruby Throne, Attrebus Mede sudden death at aged of 50. In the book "Sudden Death of Mad Antonius", explains that Attrebus's sudden death have leas to conspiracies; one lead to Attrebus faked his death and vanished without a trace, other one had committed suicide. Possibility may lead that he was vanished and teleport by Sheogorath to the Shivering Isles; which it can be true and was given immortality. But his throne passed to General Reman Cyrodiil, few months later and was crowned as Emperor Reman Septim, which he commonly known as Reman Cyrodiil IV on 4E 129. Conspiracy theories Personal life The life of Antonius Mede was remembered as a cruel, rude and disrespect before and during his dictating reign. Attrebus tried many times to have a bride and have son or daughter to succeeded him, but failed which leads to Attrebus Mede II died without issue. Notes